


It's Still You

by RhythmofMist



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minor Angst, Not really a bees fic but they have moments, i'll add better tags later, maybe...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhythmofMist/pseuds/RhythmofMist
Summary: A one shot of Blake's growth based on the Undertale mirror quotes of "It's you!" and "Despite everything, it's still you."
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	It's Still You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Wow it's been a while and that's all my bad. I took a break for a bit because I was struggling with who I was and what I wanted to do with life. It made it hard to sit and focus on writing.
> 
> But I wasn't happy... And I missed writing... so I decided to heck with it and jump back into it with this beast of a one shot. Seriously 2k words away from 10k?! Idk wth I was thinking... But I think I'm happy with the result of it!
> 
> And I hope you guys are too... Also I know I put this as a Bumbleby fic but it's really more just about Blake with the tiniest sprinkles of bees...
> 
> So without further a do... I present Blake's growth center around the Undertale mirror quotes of "It's you!" and "Despite everything, it's still you."
> 
> Enjoy!

As the infant's cries finally stop, whether it's from the gentle hum of her mother and the soft strokes through her hair from her father, she contently settles against her mother's chest, oblivious to the gentle coos and sniffles from her parents above.

  
  


"Oh Kali, she's beautiful…" Ghira murmurs as his thumb runs gently over his daughter's fuzzy hair, careful of the tiny cat ears still closed off to the world around them. He looks up and smiles tearfully at his wife who gives him a tired one in return.

  
  


"She is…. Our beautiful little Blake." Kali coos down at the infant nestled in her arms 

  
  


"Blake?" Ghira rumbles, looking up at his wife who only nods. When he looks down at their child again, he can't help but soften even more because it just sounds right. "Blake… Blake Belladonna…it's perfect."

  
  


"Of course it is. I was the one who chose it." She teases as a yawn suddenly splits her features. 

  
  


"Kali please." Ghira rolls his eyes fondly before leaning down to give her a soft kiss. "Rest now… I'll watch over her." He rumbles as he gently scoops up Blake into his arms without disturbing her. Kali, despite her exhaustion, reaches up and grabs his arm.

  
  


"Ghira…" She tries to protest, but he is patient with her, placing his hand over hers and giving a gentle squeeze.

  
  


"I won't go far. We'll still be in the room with you. Now please stop fussing and rest, Dear."

  
  


Their gazes lock and after a moment, Kali's exhaustion wins over her worry. So she releases his arm and sinks back into their bed in a quiet slumber. Ghira smiles at his wife and leans down once more to gently kiss her forehead before walking to the window of their room with their daughter in his arms.

  
  


"Blake Belladonna." His voice is a soft rumble as he looks down to smile at his daughter. It doesn't last as his face falls and a shadow crosses his amber gaze. He turns his gaze out the window towards the horizon. 

  
  


"I fear… the world may not always be kind to you, little one." He looks down at her again, focusing on her little ears before a burst of protective anger rolls through him. "But please… don't let yourself come to hate it. Life… is such a beautiful thing. It is precious… and worth protecting. So take heart, my little cub. Stand up for what you believe in and fight for your cause. Keep Moving Forward...and NEVER forget who you are."

  
  


Ghira knows it will be years before he would have to truly worry over what his daughter faces in life, but for now, he simply cherishes her existence, hoping he has the strength to fight for a better future for her. 

  
  


/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / 

  
  


**Five Years Old**

  
  


Kali smiles around her teacup as she watches her daughter cover her mouth to keep from giggling as her father stalks around the room looking for her.

  
  


"Come out, Little One." Ghira taunts teasingly as he stalks around the pillar Blake hid behind. Kali feels her grin stretch when Blake silently moves away from her father as he circles it before pausing in confusion.

  
  


"I could've sworn…" Kali hears Ghira murmur before he shakes his head and goes to check the other pillars with a grin. "Where is my little cub at hmm? I was promised a challenge by a great panther warrior." 

  
  


Ghira eventually pauses and gives Kali a silent plea for help with wide eyes and a pout. Kali rolls her eyes and nods subtly to the pillar he had just circled beforehand. When he looks, he's met with a glance of bright amber eyes and twitchy black cat ears that disappear behind said pillar. Ghira chuckles to himself and quietly stalks towards the pillar.

  
  


"I've heard many things about this warrior." Ghira smiles as he quietly goes to circle the pillar. "But… they failed to mention… how TICKLISH SHE WAS!"

  
  


Kali hears the startled squeal of their daughter and watches Ghira walk away from the pillar with a squirming Blake in his hold. They are both smiling and laughing and Kali feels her smile grow fond.

  
  


"Yes so very ticklish!" Ghira rumbles as tickles his daughter relentlessly.

  
  


"Mum!" Blake squeaks past her giggles and Kali finally stands, walking over to the both of them with a smirk.

  
  


"That's enough Ghira. I think you've made it clear she's been caught." Kali chuckles a bit and gently cups and strokes her daughter's cheek when she pouts. "But I believe we should try a different game."

  
  


"A different game?" Ghira murmurs and Kali bites her lip to keep her smile from spreading when both Blake and Ghira tilt their heads curiously at her. They were so much alike. Kali found it endearing.

  
  


"Dress up," Kali says simply and she watches in amusement how their daughter's face brightens while her husband's face grimaces.

  
  


"But Kali…" Ghira whines but he's stops when Kali holds her hand up for silence.

  
  


"First lunch. You both have probably worked up an appetite by now."

  
  


As Kali finishes her sentence, a loud, rumbling growl is heard, making Kali's ears flick curiously. Ghira blinks and looks down at their daughter who smiles sheepishly as her ears pin in embarrassment. Kali suddenly locks her gaze with Ghira's before they both start laughing, making it easy for Blake to join in. 

  
  


As Kali steps forward and nuzzles her head against their daughter's, she can't help but be drawn to their reflection in the sliding glass door, and when she catches Blake also looking as well, her smile grows. 

  
  


/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / 

  
  


**Fourteen Years Old**

  
  


Blake exhales nervously as she continues to ready herself for the following evening. Her parents had informed her that they were heading to the center of Kuo Kuanna to hear Sienna Khan's news on how some of the rallies and operations went in her sector.

  
  


Blake has been going to rallies ever since she was old enough to understand what they meant for her and her people. She remembers when her father sat her down and explained it all to her. She remembers the righteous passion that burned in her soul and her devotion to go and be at the front of it every time.

  
  


The knock on her door broke her from her thoughts.

  
  


"Come in," Blake calls as she turns around from her vanity to look at the one who knocked. Kali pokes her head into the room and smiles.

  
  


"Hey, baby girl. I just wanted to check and see if you're ready to go. Your father is almost finished in his studies so we'll be heading out when he's done." Kali explains and Blake nods.

  
  


"I'll be down in a minute." She smiles as her mother leaves and turns back to her vanity to give herself a final once over. She smoothes out her turquoise kimono robe and smiles at her reflection.

  
  


"Yeah… I think this look will work. It's me after all!" She murmurs to herself before standing, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her human ear, and making her way out of her room.

  
  


-

  
  


Later that night, after hearing of the news involving the capture and abuse of some White Fang members, Blake convinces her mother she was feeling unwell and going to make her way home. However, she didn't expect she would run into a bull faunus on the way back. She remembered Sienna had called him 'Adam Taurus'. 

  
  


He was furious and upset about something, and Blake guessed it was probably from Sienna's news. Something within Blake told her to be afraid, but she pushed it aside and ignored it. It was something about his fury over losing his comrades… Blake could have sworn she saw a passion there… a passion that craved justice. Maybe a similar passion she held within her own soul when her father explained what all this was to her. 

  
  


She was shocked by him, but that felt like the wrong word for it. It was more like she was spellbound by him. So she approaches him, talks to him, and when he offers to take her home, Blake couldn't refuse. They didn't talk much on the way back to her house, but when Blake pushed open the large door to go inside, Adam called out to her.

  
  


"You've gone to some rallies before, right?" He asks bluntly and Blake turns around to face him.

  
  


"Yeah. My parents usually take me to them. Why?" Blake feels her ears flick curiously at him. She couldn't see his eyes with his mask covering them now, but she watched a small smile grow. It almost seemed shy.

  
  


"Sienna is preparing a speech for one tomorrow.. maybe you'd like to swing by and see what the prep work is like?" Adam offers and already Blake feels herself smile. He seems so charming and she has only just met him.

  
  


"I'd love to go!" Blake replies cheerful and Adam's smile morphs into a more confident smirk.

  
  


"I'll see you there, daughter of Ghira-"

  
  


"Blake!" Blake feels her ears pin anxiously at her interruption, but Adam is still smiling. "Just Blake please."

  
  


"Very well… I'll see you there, Blake." Adam nods to her before he turns around and walks back towards the direction of the crowd.

  
  


When Blake enters her home again and eventually makes it into her room, she finds herself grinning giddily from ear to ear. When she goes to sleep that night, she finds herself longing to know more about the charming boy she felt she shared a passion with. Maybe she could be herself with him. Little did she realize that boy would be a poison that changes everything about her.

  
  


/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

  
  


**Fifteen Years Old**

  
  


Blake runs around her room, grabbing essential items and stuffing them away in her fish patterned backpack. Adam had told her to meet him at the docks tonight to leave with him and help out the White Fang in Vale. Her bonds to Adam have only grown since the night they met. She now works with him, fights with him, and they saved each other on countless missions. She trusts him and so she agreed to go, but she didn't dare tell her parents. They wouldn't understand.

  
  


She remembers the hushed conversations her parents had when they didn't believe she was around to hear them. She remembers the frustration her father had when arriving home from a meeting with Sienna. She remembers the tired looks her parents bore when news of the White Fang was known. Adam once joked that they are probably planning on leaving. 

  
  


Of course, she denied it then, telling him not to say such things. But now, Blake couldn't help but wonder if he was right all along. She nearly jumps out of her skin when a knock rang from her door.

  
  


"Blake? Can we come in?" Kali calls from outside and as Blake flicks her ears her mother's way, she hears her father clear his throat.

  
  


"Uh-" She looks at the mess she's made from her hasty packing and quickly tries to fix it "I… n-not yet! I'm not decent!" She lies as she hurriedly shoves clothes back in her closet and books back on their shelves. 

  
  


She closes the flap on her backpack and hides it behind the chair under her vanity. A glance at herself in the mirror reveals how frazzled and uneasy she looks. She hardly sat and looked at herself unless it was to clean up after a violent falling out at a rally. She wasn't the little girl who sat and played dress-up anymore and something about that realization hurt a bit to think about. So with a sigh, she takes a seat at her vanity,

  
  


"Alright. You can come in now." Blake forces herself to relax as her parents quietly enter her room. "Is something the matter?"

  
  


"We heard that Sienna and her faction are to set out for Vale in the early morning… that would include Adam," Ghira explains slowly and Blake feels her ears start to pin.

  
  


"We know how fond you are of that boy." Kali continues. 

  
  


"Adam and I are partners," Blake says evenly but even she could hear the stiffness in her voice. She tries to straighten her ears as to not give away her true feelings. "We work well together. I don't see what you are trying-"

  
  


"We know he's asked you to go with him, Blake," Ghira says flatly and Balls feels her ears pin automatically.

  
  


"Blake... your father and I love you… but that boy is trouble… You've been running off with him and getting hurt… please we beg of you don't go with Sienna… don't go with  **him** ." Kali's ears pin and she reaches for her daughter's hand and squeezes it. Blake pulls back however and Kali gives her a look like she's been slapped.

  
  


"I'm fighting for what I believe in! Hurt or not, this is a cause I'm willing to fight for! Adam understands that so why can't you!?" Blake snaps and watches as Kali looks up Ghira, who steps forward.

  
  


"Because violence isn't a solution we choose for our cause, Blake. Your mother and I have always believed there was a peaceful way of doing things that outweighed violence. That is what the White Fang was built on." Ghira murmurs and a saddened look crosses his gaze. "And that is why I have stepped down as the high leader of the White Fang."

  
  


Blake felt like now she was the one that was stricken. She blinks her eyes a few times as she processes her father's words.

  
  


"What?" She murmurs and watches as Kali's ears pin behind Ghira when he sighs.

  
  


"The last meeting I went to tonight… our people demanded faster results than what my rule could provide… Sienna offered a solution… a more… violent method of doing things. The Faunus agreed to it, but I couldn't follow through... so I stepped down and let her take my place." Ghira replies patiently and Blake felt sick to her stomach. Adam was right.

  
  


"Mum.. tell me it isn't true. Please say it's not true." Blake begs as her eyes land on her mother, who walks over and grabs her hands gently. Blake can feel her hand shaking a bit.

  
  


"Blake… you don't have to stay… leave with us," Kali begs but Blake jerks away from them and backs into her vanity, jostling the mirror behind her and giving them both a look of disbelief.

  
  


"Oh gods… oh gods… he was right… he was right all along about you… how could you?!" Blake could feel tears forming in her eyes but she didn't care. Her parents had abandoned their cause and to Blake, it felt like they abandoned her too. But just as quickly as her tears and sadness came, angry and fury burned with her. "YOU'RE COWARDS!"

  
  


Blake grabbed the backpack she had hidden behind the chair and ran out of her room. Her parents seemed startled, but Kali was the first to move to follow her.

  
  


"Blake!? Blake, wait! Please wait!" Kali ran after her and Ghira soon followed only to stop when he found his wife had collapsed in front of the open doors of their home where she sobbed. Ghira looked out the door into the darkened night and knelt next to his wife to comfort her while his soul filled with grief over his daughter.

  
  


Meanwhile, at the docks, Blake buries her face in Adam's shoulder and cries her own heartbroken tears. And as she continues to cling to Adam, she is unaware that a sinister and satisfied grin begins to grow from the man that held her close.

  
  


/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

  
  


**Sixteen Years Old**

  
  


Blake stares emptily at her reflection from where she sits in her tent. She found herself doubting and maybe even regretting her choice to leave with Adam, especially with their recent fight on the rooftop about his 'accidents'. Although she was starting to believe they weren't truly accidents. They happened too often and more frequently whenever he was off leading his own missions. It was scaring her. Adam was scaring her.

  
  


Even since the night she left home and went to Vale, she's started to see what her parents meant about Adam. He started to lash out at people that questioned him. His grip that once used to be loose and casual over her became tight and imprisoning. That wasn't even counting the marks he left in her. She soon realized speaking out against him would have her end up with a slap across the face or worse. She always tells herself she deserves it, but now, she's unsure.

  
  


She jumps and looks away from the mirror to watch Adam shove her tent door open and storm in, murmuring something she didn't quite catch due to her startled heartbeat roaring in her ears. She keeps her attention on him as he paces around her tent and after a bit, she carefully speaks up.

  
  


"Did you need something, Adam?" She watches him carefully as he paces.

  
  


"I just need a quiet place to think." Adam grumbles and Blake tenses and looks down, deciding to be a bit bolder.

  
  


"Can't you do that in your tent?" Blake murmurs and instantly regrets it when Adam goes still. Her ears pin back when his head snaps her way. "I... I mean.. I'm sorry." Blake stutters out and Adam turns to face her fully.

  
  


"Don't tell me you are still mad about our fight earlier," Adam replied evenly. "I told you it was an accident."

  
  


"I know," Blake says automatically and she feels her skin tense and tremble when Adam steps closer. "I was apologizing-" Her voice dies in her throat when Adam cups her jaw and tilts her head up to look at him.

  
  


"I thought you were on my side... I told you people get hurt when we fight for our cause." Adam sneers and his grip tightens a bit, making her wince.

  
  


"Of course! I understand. I'm sorry for questioning." Blake responds carefully and realizes this is another one of her automatic responses to him. She hated it but her relief must have shown when Adam released her chin and stepped back, frowning at her.

  
  


"I need you by my side, Blake. I need to know you trust me." His demeanor changed to something soft and almost scared. "I can't do this without you…"

  
  


Blake feels her ears pin back and there was the guilt she felt. She didn't like doubting Adam and seeing him get like this made Blake realize how much has been placed on his shoulders. She pities him and wants to help when she can. So she shoves her doubt aside for the moment and stands to walk over, taking Adam's gloved hands in her own.

  
  


"You have me, Adam… and I promise I'll remain at your side as long as we continue to fight together," Blake murmurs and stifles a gasp when he suddenly pulls her close into a tight hug. It was far from comforting and she took a deep breath to try and relax as his arms kept her trapped against his front. She rested her head on his shoulder.

  
  


"Thank you, Blake." Adam murmurs in her feline ear and Blake resists the urge to shudder, feeling an almost nauseous churn in her stomach. She looks back towards the mirror and bites a frightened gasp when she sees a sharp grin cross Adam's face when she thinks she isn't looking. It made her want to quiver.

  
  


/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / 

  
  


**Seventeen Years Old**

  
  


Blake sits on the counter of their shared Beacon bathroom, smirking to herself as she watches the antics of her teammates unfold. 

  
  


Weiss was scolding Ruby on how to button the jacket of her uniform probably while Rudy whines about it around her toothbrush. Yang walks in and ruffles both of their hair in a teasing gesture, causing Weiss to shriek in outrage and Ruby to groan.

  
  


Blake chuckles to herself and she turns back to her reflection and applies the last bit of her eyeliner. Her ear under her bow flicks when a soft and almost inaudible chuckle sounds to her left. She doesn't move her head but her eye snaps over to see Yang had been the one to laugh. She also realized Yang was looking at her and smiling her way. It made her heart stutter. This happened a lot since she got to know her partner more and the more time she spent with her, the more she realized how complementary they seemed. The rest of her thoughts suddenly cut off when Weiss's voice sounded.

  
  


"Alright guys, we have about ten minutes before we leave for class… I propose-"

  
  


"Weiss. Relax." Ruby soothes and pats her partner's shoulder. "We always get to class on time. We don't need all this extra prep work."

  
  


"Did you put your book in your bag already? Did you pack your schedule?" Weiss counters and crosses arms while giving their young leader an accusing look. Rudy's face suddenly falls and a nervous chuckle leaves over her throat.

  
  


"Oh yeah uh… yeah of course um…" Ruby scratches the back of her head nervously and Weiss huffs before snatching her by her hood.

  
  


"You are unbelievable! An undeliverable and irresponsible dolt!'" Weiss growls and tugs her out of the bathroom.

  
  


Blake laughs before she can repress it, but she soon feels eyes on her, making her pause. She turns to see Yang staring at her as her laughter dies down. She wears the softest smile.

  
  


"What?" Blake asks as she looks away from Yang and back into the mirror at her reflection, feeling her cheeks warm a bit.

  
  


"Sorry! Sorry!" Yang smiles and it seems almost shy. "I don't hear you laugh often… it's nice hearing it." Yang murmurs as she walks by her. "I'm gonna go save my sister from the wrath of the Ice Queen. Are you ready to go?" 

  
  


"Give me a minute to finish up." Blake turns back to her reflection once Yang nods and she watches her exit the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Blake smirks to herself when she hears Yang try to assure Weiss they'll make it to class on time and pleading with her to release her sister.

  
  


Blake shakes her head fondly and turns back to the mirror to look over herself. It had been months now since she literally cut herself off from Adam. She remembers it as if it all happened yesterday. 

  
  


_ She had planned this all night. She was done letting Adam rule her life and control her actions and silence her voice. When Adam told her about the train Sienna asked him to rob, she knew this would be her chance to finally get out. _

  
  


_ She had planned for Adam to ask her to go and was relieved to be right about it. So as they made their way through the beautiful red forest of Forever Fall and soon Adam stops and tells her to wait for him here while he runs ahead. So she does. She walks over into the small clear and sits on a rock and goes over the plan in her head once more. When she hears Adam return and tell her it's time, she's ready.  _

  
  


_ Getting on the train was a breeze, taking out the old tin soldiers guarding the dust was a breeze, finding the dust was a breeze… and when Adam tells her to move up to the next train cart while he sets the charges, Blake tries once more to reach the boy she once knew within him. _

  
  


_ "What about the crew members?" Blake protests and she feels her ears pin under her bow when Adam pauses and turns to face her. _

  
  


_ "What about them?" Adam says nonchalantly and Blake feels her heart drop. She looks away and realizes that this only cements her plan to leave today. _

  
  


_ Neither of them expected the large, spider-like mech to drop down and attack them but they were no strangers to surprises. After getting knocked outside, Adam asks her to buy him time and this was something she was familiar with. Still, she asks if he's sure and when he snaps back she growls in silent frustration and charges the mech. She dodged hits, struck back at it, and eventually backflipped back to Adam, who immediately shouts at her to move. So she does and when she sees the next cart in front of her, she realizes this is her opportunity. She jumps over to the next cart and turns around to watch Adam absorb the blast from the mech. The mech then charges Adam who laughs and Blake turns away, knowing what comes next and wishing not to see it. _

_ When everything is quiet except for the footsteps running towards her, Blake turns around again to stare at Adam once more before pulling her weapon off her back. _

  
  


_ "Goodbye." _

  
  


_ She cuts the coupler holding the carts together and watches as Adam moves ahead of her with the front of the train and the dust. His mouth hangs open in silent shock as he watches her go. _

  
  


"Blake?"

  
  


Blake blinks a few times and shakes her head before looking over at the door to find Yang standing in it. She looks over her shoulder to see Ruby and Weiss standing at the other door that leads out of their room, watching them.

  
  


"We are heading out now. You coming?" Yang smiles at her before blinking and giving her a concerned look. "Everything okay?"

  
  


Blake blinks a couple of times, remembering where she was. She wasn't with Adam anymore and she hadn't seen him in months. She was here with her team getting ready for class. 

  
  


"I… Yeah. I just zoned out a second." Blake jumps off the counter and stretches a bit. "We should probably go."

  
  


Yang watches her a moment before smiling gently.

  
  


"Alright, I'll see you at the door. Weiss had already backed your bag for you." Yang rolls her eyes fondly and Blake sighs in fond exasperation. Yang turns and walks out and Blake makes to follow her before pausing to look at herself once more.

  
  


Months ago she could hardly stand seeing herself with all the shadows that loomed over her, but now she could see herself stepping out of those shadows of her past. It gave her hope that maybe… just maybe… she could reclaim her life and start seeing her true self again. 

  
  


-

  
  


She was wrong. Gods, she was so wrong. Blake's hip throbbed as she ran and jumped across the ruined buildings. She stopped and turned her gaze back to the school where the frozen wyvern stood, drawing Grimm towards it. Blake turned her gaze back forward and jumps to the next building as her mind continued to race.

  
  


" _ All your fault… You lead Adam right to them… It's all your fault… You should have known… and because of you she got hurt _ -"

  
  


Her thoughts snapped back when her foot slipped on a roof shingle. She gasps as she slides off the roof and barely manages to catch the edge of the roof to try and slow her fall. She still fell however and landed hard on her bad side, making her cry out in agony that no one could hear.

  
  


Her vision swims, but she pushes herself up again. She has to leave. She has to keep running or he'll catch her and hurt her...or worse he'll hurt them. She sits up and weakly dusts herself off, jumping at the movement out of the corner of her eye only to look and see it's just her reflection.

  
  


She's shaking and the bandage on her hip was starting to turn red from the hit to her injury. All she saw was the same terrified girl consumed by Adam's shadows and she had to look away and keep moving. However, his words still haunted her as she ran.

  
  


" _Running away again? Is that what you've become, my love?_ _A coward?_ "

  
  


She bit back her tears and kept running. He really was right all along, wasn't he? She was a coward.

  
  


/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

  
  


**Eighteen Years Old**

  
  


Blake hardly looked at herself anymore aside from pictures of her younger self when she was happier and full of life… long before she met the boy with red hair and bull horns.

  
  


She sighs and traces the photo of herself when she was little. She must have finished a game Kali called 'Dress Up'. Her parents had various bows throughout their hair and little Blake stood in front of them as the picture was taken with a wide and proud grin. 

  
  


She pitied her younger self. If she hadn't let that boy creep into her life… maybe she wouldn't be the coward she was now. Maybe she wouldn't feel like an animal crawling under a porch to die. She wished she could go back in time and apologize to herself for all that she'd done to them.

  
  


"Blake, Sweetheart?"

  
  


Blake looked up to find her mother leaning in the doorway to her room, giving her a sad and concerned look. It made her gut churn uncomfortably. Kali must've seen it in her gaze because she softened then.

  
  


"Your father and I were thinking about catching a fish for dinner tonight. Last I saw, he and your friend, Sun, went to the market to get some supplies for it. Why don't you and I go catch one?' Kali gives her a hopeful look. Blake thinks a second before giving her mother a small smile as she nods, making her mother brighten.

  
  


"Great! I'll see you downstairs then." Kali smiles and steps out, leaving Ballet to look back at the picture of her younger self before standing and setting it down as she gets ready to go.

  
  


She didn't expect this one fishing trip to be the start of her healing process or for her parents to admit they were never mad at her but at Adam. She didn't expect her parents to be proud of her for how far she's come, and Blake made sure they knew she didn't do it alone. She didn't predict Sun interrupting her talking with her father nor seeing Ilia again and following her to get a hold of Adam's plans.

  
  


But what surprised her the most out of the things she didn't expect was her courage and passion coming back and burning with a desire to take back an organization she always wanted to fight for.

  
  


-

  
  


The battle was over and the faunus revolution Blake helped build had helped in saving Haven and preventing another fall like Beacon. Blake sighs in relief and her ears, long since free of her bow, prick up when her parents run over and embrace her, quickly explaining that Haven was safe and Adam unfortunately escaped. Ilia walks over then, now being on their side after realizing the truth through Blake, to explain how Adam won't get help from the White Fang anymore after abandoning his people here. Ghira then suggests building a new White Fang for faunus truly working towards a better future.

  
  


She's too focused on the conversation her parents have to notice Sun running around to wrap his tail around her hips, spinning her around to her team. He smiles at her and she gets the memo. She takes a deep breath and steps forward to them.

  
  


She looks to see Yang talking to her uncle and focuses on the two girls in front of her. Ruby groans and collapses and Weiss is quick to fall to her knees and grab her arm.

  
  


"Are you okay?!" Weiss asks worriedly to which her partner only replies with a tired chuckle.

  
  


"I feel like I should be asking you guys." Ruby teases and looks up Blake, who grins and continues to walk over before suddenly pausing when ex-partner steps up and crashes to her knees next to her sister. Suddenly all three girls look up at Blake. Weiss seemed curious, Ruby seemed hopeful, and Yang… wouldn't meet her eyes.

  
  


"So Blake… what are you doing here?" Ruby asks a bit breathless and Blake feels her anxiety get the better of her. She hadn't prepared for this.

  
  


"I…I was gonna ask you three the same thing." She smiles a bit anxious and reaches up to clutch at her arm shyly as the others look amongst themselves.

  
  


"That's… a loooooong story." Ruby rolls her eyes to emphasize her point before looking at Blake with a smile and Blake smiles back.

  
  


"Well… I'm not going anywhere…" Blake replies and lets go of her arm to appear more open to them.

  
  


"That's all that matters. That we're all here together. Right?" She looks over at Weiss, who gives a subtle nod and then to Yang, who suddenly stares down at the floor. It makes Blake's heart tighten painfully and she suddenly feels her ears pin as she looks away guilty. 

  
  


Of course, Yang wouldn't want her back. She abandoned her when she needed her most. She left without saying a word and she could only imagine how much that must've hurt. It wasn't fair to suddenly appear again and expect things to be okay.

  
  


"...Yeah." Yang murmurs and Blake feels her ears shoot up in surprise. She looks to see Yang giving her a soft smile and Blake feels herself smile in return. Weiss suddenly opens her arms up to her, Blake feels her smile grow as she runs forward and drops to her knees to wrap her arms around Weiss and Yang as they all bow their heads forward to rest them against each other. 

  
  


And when they all pull back, Blake smiles and stares into the lilac eyes of her former companion, seeing her reflection with them and silently promising herself to never abandon this girl ever again.

  
  


/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

  
  


**Nineteen Years Old**

  
  


Blake grits her teeth as she clashes with Adam in the frozen forest of Argus ways away from the tower she was supposed to disconnect. She couldn't, however, because he had chased her there and killed everyone on site, trying to put it in her head that she ruined everything about his life.

  
  


So here they were fighting in these frozen woods after Adam backed her up to the railing on the tower, hand firmly locked on her throat as she gagged. Not one to be pushed around anymore, Blake took one look over the edge and kicked out one of Adam's feet as she bent back, pulling them both over the edge where their fall was broken by the various branches they hit and broke on their way down to solid ground.

  
  


Blake's ears twitch at the sound of an engine roaring closer behind her. Yang. Gods, she nearly forgot about her partner bringing her here in the first place. So pushing Adam back, Blake jumps back and switches her weapon into grapple mode to quickly further herself from her approaching partner.

  
  


"Can you do anything besides run!?" Adam screams out as he chases after her. Blake ignores him of course and jumps, swings, and grapples from branch to branch.

  
  


" _ Get him away from Yang. You can handle this on your own. This isn't her fight. Get him away from Ya _ -"

  
  


Her thoughts are cut off when Adam's sword shoots out from its hilt and hits her grapple back, making her gasp and grab the nearest tree branch to swing back towards him. Adam catches his sword again and jumps up with a furious growl, slicing at Blake with every intent on killing her. Blake was ready and for it though. She plants her heeled boots into his chest and pushes forward, effectively kicking him back. Her coat did not survive his strike, however, and fell off her shoulders to lay limply on the ground in a tattered mess.

  
  


Blake changes her weapon into a gun and takes a few shots at Adam, starting him down before moving away again. They tumble into a clearing on a bridge-like cliff with a waterfall and Blake decides this should be far enough to make a standoff. So they trade blows, dodging and weaving around each other until Blake gets the upper hand by catching his sword in her sheath. It doesn't last long though. Adam charges her and grabs both of her wrists painfully, pulling her closer to him.

  
  


"I would have to be doing this if you just behaved!" Adam snarls out and suddenly drops Blake's hands to grab his sword from her sheath and spinning with the momentum to hit her in the side of her head near her human ear, knocking her into the dirt in a daze with a slight ring in her ears.

  
  


"But you're selfish!" Adam taunts and jumps to slice through her abdomen, but Blake rolls to the side with a grunt. "You're a coward!" He slices at her again and she barely manages to lift her blade to dodge it. The blow knocks her back on her hands and knees and fury rises within her.

  
  


"You're delusional." Blake spits and flips to crab walk back away from Adam as he approaches her again. He aims his sword at her and trails it down to her hip, where the scar he first gave her rests. He growls and slices at her again and when she lifts her weapon to dodge it, she feels the blade break and the force knocks it out of her hand.

  
  


Blake crawls back and pins her ears when Adam steps forward again, but he doesn't raise his sword again. Instead, he pulls the bandana off his eyes and reveals the mangled scar of the SDC logo burnt into his eyes from a branding iron. Adam makes a speech about how people hurt him in many different ways but she hurt him by leaving him alone. Her ears suddenly prick up when they hear that same familiar roar of an engine. She feels her eyes widen in recognition before they narrow again when she stares up at Adam.

  
  


"Tell me, Blake. How does it feel to be alone?" He hisses before raising his sword and stabbing her straight where her old scar was… or he would have if she didn't teleport away with her semblance. She clutches at her hip and stares at him defiantly.

  
  


"I'm not alone," Blake growls back and that's when a familiar yellow with an orange hue orange motorcycle drives off the cliff and slams straight into him as the rider jumps off and lands a few feet away from Blake.

  
  


Yang Xiao Long stood tall in front of Adam, who was picking himself off of the ground only to stare at her with wide eyes.

  
  


"You." He growls out and grunts when Yang takes a shot at him with her gauntlet and he dodges it with his blade.

  
  


"Yang." Blake sighs in relief before she feels pain in her hip and her knees buckle under her.

  
  


"It's okay. Catch your breath for a second." Yang's voice is soft and full silent adoration but her eyes shine with concern before they harden when she turns and stares down Adam. "I can hold him off." 

  
  


"She's right, Blake. It's okay. We have… unfinished business." Adam emphasizes his point with a swing of his sword.

  
  


The rest of the battle is a blur up until the point Adam knocks Blake off the bridge-like cliff. She hit the side of it, breaking her Aura, and fell before grasping at the rock, panting heavily. She heard Yang scream her name and she knew she had to get back up there. She slowly starts to climb up the rocky wall and eventually reaches a point where she can turn and look at Adam and Yang again, but not before slipping a bit. She watches Adam approach Yang, who looks at her with concern before focusing back on him and barely dodging his hits. Her stomach churns with anxiety and she continues to climb up before jumping over to the bridge-like cliff and continuing her climb. 

  
  


She hears Adam taunt at Yang, trying to get into her head, and everything suddenly goes silent except for a cling of metal against metal and for a split second, Blake thinks she's too late. Her ears flick at the crackling sound of fire a few feet away from where she was climbing. Her heart rate starts again when her partner's voice sounds across the battlefield, cutting through the silence.

  
  


"Gotcha," Yang growls and the fight continues with Yang giving off a war cry as the sound of her gauntlet goes off. Adam groans in pain soon follows. Something crashes through the earth and Blake blinks before climbing up again just as Yang makes a statement about being smarter than before. Suddenly Adam's sword is thrown off the edge and barely misses Blake as she watches it fall into the water below them. Adam screams no and rushes over to the ledge only to pause at seeing Blake waiting for him.

  
  


She springs up and uppercuts him back, glaring at him when he stumbles back over her broken weapon which makes a gentle tink sound. Blake's ears flick to it with interest and Adam follows her gaze. Blake suddenly rushes forward near the same time Adam does and when she feels her hand curl around the cool hilt of her weapon she screams as she plunges it into Adam's chest. 

  
  


It takes her a second to notice the other half of her broken blade is also embedded in Adam's chest but it's from the other side. A glance up reveals it was Yang who had done it.

  
  


"Oh…" Adam breathes against her feline ears and Blake pulls the blade out of his chest and steps back. She notices Yang does the same. They both watch as Adam walks forward, blood soaking through his clothes before his knees buckle at the ledge of the cliff. With his final breath released, Adam falls forward off the cliff and all Blake can see now is her reflection in the waterfall with the broken blade coated in his blood. Her ears suddenly pin and she feels sick.

  
  


She was dimly aware of the sounds of Adam hitting a rock on his way down and then the splash of his corpse finally hitting the water. She was shaking and still staring at her reflection in the water. Oh, gods what had she done. 

  
  


She feels her knees buckle as a sob escapes her lips and tears run down her face. Her bloody weapon dropping and becoming forgotten. It was over now… but she didn't feel good. Nauseousness rolled through her stomach as she wept over the cliffside until a sudden warmth slid next to her and pulled her into its embrace. Yang. 

  
  


She clung to Yang and buries her face in her shoulder, inhaling her scent and trying desperately to ground herself so she could calm down. Realization dawned on her at what Adam said and she pulls back a bit to speak.

  
  


"I… I'm not gonna break my promise… I swear." She murmurs brokenly as she buries her face into the side of her head as sobs continue to whack her body. Gentle pressure on her shoulder guides her back, and Yang cups the back of her head to let their foreheads touch.

  
  


"I know you won't." She says back to her and it only makes Blake sob more. She feels Yang cup her face but tenses when she realizes the metal of her prosthetic would be freezing by now. Blake however doesn't care and instead gently curls her hand around it and presses it to her face as she continues to sob.

  
  


She knew they'd have to get up and get back to the others eventually and she knew when they did…. They'd be okay.

  
  


-

  
  


They were in Atlas now and after all the chaos they went through to get here, everyone was eager for a nap. The day after that, however, was all business. The others ran around to get new gear underway while Blake stood in their Atlas dorm bathroom, staring at her reflection and ruffling her hair.

  
  


Something seemed off about her appearance to her. Even since her battle at the falls and Adam's end, a heavy weight seemed to rest over her. Whenever she glanced at herself she seemed...off. It was starting to bother her so here she was confronting herself in the mirror. 

  
  


She looked tired and drained. Sleep was difficult to come by and being greeted with nightmares of… him didn't help. He was gone… but her doubts began to speak in his voice, haunting her.

  
  


" _ Murder… Coward… You are no better than me… _ "

  
  


"No… We gave him a choice… he chose his fate and we did what we had to do…" Blake murmurs to herself, but the voice in her head grows louder.

  
  


" _ And who are you to judge what is right and wrong when you fought alongside me? Even agreed with me at some points. _ "

  
  


"He manipulated me… Fooled me into thinking that he was a righteous man fighting for our cause… but really he was spiteful man hellbent on killing off the human race for wronging him…" Blake growls out to herself and as she looks up into the mirror again, she realizes what's been so off with her. Her hair was long and thick, bearing its own form of weight natural. But it was shadow-like behind her, reminding her of the times his shadow loomed over her… always threatening.

  
  


So Blake walks out around the room to grab the one broken end of her blade, Gambol Shroud, as she ignores the doubts running through her head. Something familiar comes to mind. Her father's voice sounds in her head and she suddenly remembered the words he always used to tell her growing up. It gave her comfort.

  
  


"Take heart." Blake gathers up her hair and holds it up."Stand up for what you believe in." She reaches for the broken ends of Gambol Shroud. "Fight for your cause." She lines the blade up with the hair she holds. "Keep Moving Forward." She adds pressure against her hair. "And never forget who you are…" She closes her eyes and slices through her hair, feeling it fall around her face.

  
  


When she opens her eyes again, she bites back a gasp at the sight of herself. The hair in her hands falls way into the waste bin next to the sink and mirror and Blake sets the piece of the blade she used down on the sink counter. She gives herself a watery smile as she feels tears prick at her eyes. She reaches out and touches the image of herself in the reflection. For the first time in years it felt like she was finally seeing herself again… her real self.

  
  


"Hey, you…" She murmurs to herself and laughs a bit, feeling giddy and far lighter than before. "No more running… no more shadows..." 

  
  


Her heart feels lighter and she feels a sort of peace settle in her heart. She was so distracted she didn't hear her enter the room.

  
  


"Blake? Hey, where are you? We gotta go and get your weapon fixed by Dr. Pietr….. oh." Yang comes to a stop at the door to their bathroom and her mouth hangs open as she stares at Blake. Blake looks over at her in shock and feels her ears pin.

  
  


"Yang! I.. I didn't hear you come in!" She squeaks in embarrassment and looks away shyly.

  
  


"Sorry I just… your hair…" Yang murmurs and Blake looks up at her before looking away and anxiously fiddling with it.

  
  


"Does it look bad?" Blake asks quietly, still not meeting Yang's gaze.

  
  


"No! No! I mean… it could be touched up just a bit but… it… it suits you." Yang smiles warmly at her and Blake looks over at her, clearly surprised.

  
  


"Oh… you think? I kinda feel like… it needed a change." Blake murmurs and feels her cheeks heat up a bit, which had happened more with the growing fondness she has for her partner.

  
  


"Yeah… uh can I?" Yang smiles shyly and gestures to her hair and Blake smiles softly and nods, watching Yang walk over and gently play with her hair.

  
  


"Yeah, it definitely suits you…" She smiles down at her and Blake stares back at her, feeling her cheeks definitely burn now.

  
  


"Aren't we supposed to be leaving to get my weapon fixed?" She teases and Yang jumps and pulls her hand back to scratch the back of her neck.

  
  


"Oh right. We should probably go do that… I'll take that piece there and meet you outside." Yang grabs the broken blade and heads out and Blake smiles at her and shakes her head fondly.

  
  


She then turns to the mirror once more and smiles genuinely. Despite everything she's been through... despite all the hardship… all the pain and suffering she had been through with her friends... despite everything Adam put her through, she was still her, and that had never been a more beautiful thing to her until now.

  
  


"Blake? You coming?" Yang calls out to her and Blake giggles silently.

  
  


"Coming!" Blake gives herself a final once over before heading out to chase after her partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you made it! So yeah... This was my big kick off to say that I'll be back to write at a somewhat regular pace.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading and I look forward to seeing you again in the next story!
> 
> If you wish catch updates or other nonsense from me... 
> 
> Find Me Here!:  
> https://linktr.ee/RhythmofMist


End file.
